


Get Down Mr. Viscount!

by SerenityJay



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Kirkwall Misfits play "Get Down Mr. President"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityJay/pseuds/SerenityJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the downtime of less serious missions, Hawke and co find entertainment in a rather odd game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down Mr. Viscount!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://mehofkirkwall.tumblr.com/post/128893967934/thekeeperofthesilence-liviuserimond-da2
> 
> In which the Kirkwall Crew play "Get Down Mr. President", but forget something very important.

                The game had started due to one of Isabela’s many tales from her travels. The entire group of companions, sans the yet unrecruited Sebastian, was gathered in Varric’s suite at the Hanged Man. The majority of the group had gotten well and truly drunk, and had long since abandoned the card game.

                “It was a game the crew’d picked up from some kids in Ferelden, you get a group together. One person puts a finger to their ear, everyone else does it as they notice. When the last person is left without their finger to their ear, someone would yell ‘Get down Your Majesty’ and tackles them.”

                And so it had become a way for the crew to have fun in their travels. So far no real major injuries had occurred beyond bruises.

                But then Sebastian joined the group, though none of the others would be outright hostile, most of the tightly knit crew would avoid talking to the clergyman. Hawke did not take him out very often, so it wasn’t until after the Qunari attack that Sebastian had his first encounter with their game.

                It had started with a groupwide trip up Sundermount, some herb gathering and training and just a chance to get out of the city for a time. As the seven ascended, minus the presence of Aveline as the guardswoman could not leave her duties, a small smirk had appeared on Isabela’s face.

                One finger came up to rest on her ear, Varric noticed immediately and joined her in the signal. Garrett was the next, his smirk joining Isabela’s as he spotted Anders quickly doing the same, not wanting a repeat of his last tumble when he hadn’t been quick enough. Fenris had put his finger to his ear at some point, and Merrill quickly joined the group.

                “Get down Mr. Viscount!” Hawke’s booming voice startled Sebastian from his murmuring of prayers, but it was the sudden feeling of a rather light body crashing into his own that had him looking at Isabela in confusion. Until more bodies piled on.

                Unfortunatly, in her eagerness to join the fun, Merrill had stumbled, and her full force had hit the side of Sebastian’s knee. The audible crack and Sebastian’s pained exclamation were enough to end the fun.

                Only for a short time thought.

                The others had begun to set up camp not long after as Anders healed Sebastian’s knee, explaining the game as Varric expressed surprise that “Choir boy’s never been told?” and Merrill apologized over and over again, looking truly distraught.

                Sebastian’s soft laughter had all eyes turning to him in surprise, then softening faces to smiles as he grinned at Merrill.

                “I will have to be more aware in the future, lest I be attacked by another elven girl.”


End file.
